


【ggad】夜色番外篇01

by dahliax



Series: 【ggad】夜色番外篇 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 现代双特工AU。ad年龄28岁，为英国特工，穷苦纯情高材生。gg年龄26岁，为德国特工，富二代浪荡公子。废话超多预警，逻辑成谜预警，人物极度OOC预警。基本就是傻白甜爽文。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore - Relationship, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald - Relationship
Series: 【ggad】夜色番外篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630513
Kudos: 6





	【ggad】夜色番外篇01

阿不思目不转睛地注视着盖勒特用叉子挑起布丁的一角，然后塞进了嘴里，他满怀期待地问道：“怎么样？好吃吗？”盖勒特觉得仿佛有一大堆超浓缩的糖块在自己的嘴里化开，简直甜的快齁了，他皱着眉头质疑道：“你这是放了一整罐糖进去吗？阿尔，你难道不觉得这太甜了吗？”阿不思也挑起一小块放进嘴里尝了尝，他咕哝道：“可是我觉得甜度正合适呢。”盖勒特突然凑近阿不思的脸，在他红红的嘴唇上舔了一下，狡黠地笑着说道：“你已经够甜了呢，所以不需要放那么多糖了，不是吗？”然后他望着阿不思慢慢变红的脸，觉得心情愉快极了，这真是一个美丽的，周末的早晨。

要不是阿不思一贯比较克制，或许他看着坐在身旁，用着一副悠然自得的表情，向空姐要求提供双份饮料的盖勒特的那一刻，会觉得太不真实了，简直是在梦中。阿不思已经渐渐开始习惯盖勒特这种突如其来的想法与付诸实践的行动力，他托着下巴，望着窗外棉花糖似的云朵，莞尔一笑。

飞机在法兰克福国际机场降落的时候，已接近傍晚，宽阔巨大的跑道延伸至远方，太阳已缓缓沉到地平线的背面。

一辆黑色的加长版轿车已经在机场出口处等待，司机一身西装革履，双手规规矩矩地戴着白手套。他恭敬地替盖勒特他们拉开车门，阿不思向他致谢后，微微一欠身，与盖勒特并排坐在了后排座椅位置上。

车子一路驾驶地十分平稳，近一小时后，在一座郊外的别墅前停了下来。白发苍苍的老管家笑容和煦地替他们拉开了那扇看起来略显沉重的大门，男仆女佣们齐刷刷地站成一排，向来者鞠躬问候。金发的少爷显然是很习惯这种场面的，他仅仅微微颌首，然后拉起红发青年的手，一径向内厅走去。

一位穿着考究，气质雍容的夫人正从沙发上站起身来，应该已是五十多岁的年纪，但是因为保养得当，看不出太多岁月流逝的痕迹，那一头浅金色的长长的卷发，还有那双灰蓝色的冷淡眸子，与盖勒特如出一辙。“我是盖勒特的母亲，我叫格莉塔，欢迎你，阿不思。”女主人用德语向阿不思做着自我介绍，而后微微一笑。阿不思赶紧用流利的德语说道：“您好，格莉塔夫人，我的名字是阿不思·邓布利多，很高兴认识您。此次拜访，多有唐突。”在一旁的盖勒特大概是有些受不了这种礼貌但是疏离的寒暄，他用略带不耐烦的口气打断道：“妈妈，我和阿不思都累了，所以……”话还没有说完，就被一个奶声奶气的童声打断了：“原来你叫阿不思啊，你的头发真长啊，可是为什么你的胸部比我妈妈的还要平？”众人都是一怔，然后就听到格莉塔夫人轻轻地笑了，她细长的眸子弯了起来，笑盈盈地张开双臂抱起那个小男孩。

小男孩看起来只有五六岁的年纪，浅金色的头发，小小的雪白的面庞上有一双漂亮的蓝色眼眸，活脱脱就是一副格林德沃家族的模样。阿不思在心底默默地感慨了下这个家族的遗传基因之强悍，这个小孩子简直就像是盖勒特的童年版嘛！

“你还没有回答我的问题呢，阿不思。”小男孩有些不满意地撅起嘴来重复道，阿不思轻轻地咳嗽了一下，回答道：“你好呀，小朋友。那是因为……我和你一样，都是男孩子。可以告诉我，你叫什么名字吗？”“他叫以利亚，是我姐姐的儿子，她肯定又把这个麻烦精扔在这里，自己去度假了吧。”盖勒特没好气地补充道，他从看见以利亚那一刻开始，就觉得左侧的头部开始隐隐作痛，一种不祥的预感从胸口升腾而起。

好不容易将漫长而繁冗的晚餐时间熬过，盖勒特拉着阿不思来到二楼的卧室前。将身后的大门关上后，房间里一片漆黑，阿不思精准又迅速地用手指抵住了盖勒特凑过来的嘴唇，然后一瞬间，房间的灯亮了起来。盖勒特带着有些困惑的表情：“阿尔，怎么了？”阿不思神秘地一笑：“我想先洗个澡，好吗？”金发的少爷锐利的眼神里闪过一丝微不可查的光亮，他点头应承道：“当然，宝贝。”

浴室非常宽敞，靠近窗口的位置摆放着一个象牙白的大浴缸，古典的款式，四个支脚还镀了金。一对白皙的双脚踩在浴缸前的软垫上，身上的衣服都褪了下来，一头红色卷发将优美耸起的蝴蝶骨堪堪覆盖住，腰部的线条紧致，两个浅浅的圆形腰窝被浴缸里的温水没过。

阿不思静静地躺在浴缸里，他阖着双眼，额发与睫毛上都沾着一层密密的水汽，他思忖着盖勒特的浴室都抵得上他在伦敦的半个家的大小了。正在阿不思出神的时刻，他感到浴缸里的水满溢了出来，因为有人也进入了水中，他一点也没有感到意外，也没有睁开双眼，他轻缓地舒展双臂，将靠近他的男人的脖子环绕住，然后微微地扬起了自己的脸来。浴室里水汽氤氲，模糊了视线，渐渐地什么也看不清了。

一个多小时后，浴室的门被猛地打开，两人都裹着白色的浴袍，发梢还在湿漉漉地淌着水。盖勒特揽着阿不思的腰，将他脸旁的卷发拢到耳后，用鼻尖蹭着那柔软的耳垂。阿不思觉得很痒，忍不住偏过头躲避着，但是很快两人又如连体婴似的吻在一处，阿不思被盖勒特又压倒在床上。阿不思一边笑着一边喘息道：“别闹了，盖尔，刚刚浴室里不是已经……唔……”话还没有顺利说完，阿不思的嘴唇又被封住了，一只手在解他的浴袍腰带，另一只手探向他的双腿之间，他呜呜咽咽了一阵，最后决定还是放弃抵抗，任君采撷。

“你们在做什么？”一个童声在床边响起，饶是阿不思那样冷静的人也是吓了一大跳，他睁开眼睛就看到以利亚正蹲在床脚的位置，一脸好奇地看着他们。阿不思轻轻推开了仍旧纹丝不动、压在自己身上的盖勒特，然后伸手拢了拢自己的浴袍，他坐起身来，用尽量温柔的语气说道：“以利亚，你怎么会在这里呢？现在不应该到了晚安时间了吗？”以利亚听到阿不思回应他，圆圆的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，一脸开心地问道：“阿不思阿不思，你能给我讲故事吗？我睡不着，你能陪陪我吗？”盖勒特此刻再也无法保持沉默，他用严肃而不快的口气说道：“以利亚，难道没有人教过你，不可以不经允许随意进入别人的房间吗？”小男孩站了起来，小脸涨得红红的，他撅起嘴来，用手背开始抹眼睛：“呜呜呜呜……盖勒特舅舅好凶啊……呜呜呜……人家只是想找阿不思玩嘛！”阿不思是非常喜欢孩子的人，当然也非常擅长哄孩子，他立刻走过去将以利亚抱在怀里安抚着。

小男孩哭的一抽一抽的，肩膀耸动着，遮住眼睛的小手指缝微张，时不时地偷看着阿不思的反应，见他并没有半点要指责自己的意思，就试着边哭边说着：“阿不思，我想回房间睡觉了……呜呜……我困了。”阿不思抱起小男孩，决定送他回到自己的房间去，他驳回了盖勒特的抗议，但也同时承诺了会马上回来。以利亚如愿以偿的被阿不思抱在怀里，在临出房间的那一刻，盖勒特看见他转过自己的小脑袋，向着床的方向做了一个大大的鬼脸，然后嘴角微咧，露出了一丝获胜者的得意笑容来。

阿不思在给以利亚耐心地讲了三个睡前故事后，本来是准备离开的，但是小男孩非常清楚如何将他留下来。他像一只小动物似的，专注地盯着阿不思，然后露出一个天使般的甜蜜笑容来：“你讲的故事真好听，你真好，阿不思，你可以等我睡着再走吗？可以吗？”他抬起一双无辜的无人可以拒绝的眼睛望着阿不思，然后他就得到了肯定的答案，以利亚心满意足地抓着阿不思的手，紧贴着他的胳膊，很快就进入了甜甜的梦乡。阿不思靠在以利亚的床头都险些睡着了，待他回到盖勒特房间的时候，发现那位金发的少爷竟然已经睡着了，即便在睡梦里，还是蹙着眉头的。阿不思笑了笑，继而在那道拧起的眉心处轻柔地啄吻了一下，然后紧靠着这个睡颜愤懑又英俊的青年身旁躺了下来，闭上了眼睛。

第二日早餐的气氛就显得有些诡异了，阿不思的左右两边各端坐着一位金发的少爷，只不过一位是成年男子，另一位是一个五六岁的小男孩。阿不思似乎无视了这两人间剑拔弩张的对视，他怡然自得地一边品尝着特意为他而准备的伯爵红茶，一边流利地与格莉塔夫人用德语交谈。

“妈妈，你可否请保姆们照看好以利亚，他昨晚闯进了我的房间，打扰了我和阿不思休息！”盖勒特愤愤不平地向母亲抱怨道。未等外祖母作声，以利亚气哼哼地争辩道：“盖勒特舅舅撒谎！他明明就在房间里和阿不思亲嘴，他要脱阿不思的衣服，阿不思不让，舅舅就生气了！”“咳咳咳……”阿不思一口刚喝进去的红茶差点喷了出来，他捂住嘴咳嗽了起来。“以利亚，我今日就让你妈妈领你回去！”盖勒特毫不客气地对着小外甥威胁道，以利亚立即将面前的餐盘一推，开始哇哇大哭起来：“呜呜呜……盖勒特舅舅又欺负我！呜呜呜呜……我不回去！我就不回去！”格莉塔夫人此刻吃完了最后一口的早餐，她抽出一条镶着金线的真丝手绢，优雅地按了按嘴角，然后带着一点歉意地微笑着问道：“阿不思亲爱的，我的好孩子，真是让你见笑了。西面暖房里的玫瑰开的正好，你介意陪我一起去欣赏下吗？”阿不思正在头疼如何劝架，听到这样善意的邀请，连忙应承道：“当然，夫人，这是我的荣幸。”格莉塔夫人挽着阿不思的胳膊，两人一同离开了。以利亚一看到外祖母和阿不思都走出了餐厅，立即停止了哭泣，他用小手抹了抹脸上的泪珠，大约也是哭得有些饿了，拿起餐盘里的面包自顾自又啃了起来。

接下来的事情就让盖勒特有些想不通了，明明计划应该是他和阿不思两人单独去兜风的，然后开到某个幽静的小树林里好好温存下。然而天不遂人愿，盖勒特看到那个他最讨厌的小屁孩光明正大地坐到了阿不思的身边。盖勒特知道他不应该和普通的小孩子计较，可是以利亚并不是个平常的小孩子，他偏偏要和他计较。

“你为什么老是要跟着我和阿不思？”“我是跟着阿不思，又不是跟着你，你少在那里自作多情了。”“你个臭小子！”“阿不思，盖勒特他欺负我！”阿不思叹了一口气，决定暂时保持沉默，他有些明白为什么格莉塔夫人一直都是一副淡然处之的模样了。

无论如何，这真是一个美好的周末。

格莉塔夫人抱着以利亚，望着盖勒特和阿不思远去的背影，她好奇地问着小男孩：“能让我们家以利亚那么喜欢的人还从来没有过呢，为什么呢？”小男孩挠了挠脑袋答道：“因为他又好又温柔，故事讲的也好听，最重要的是……”小男孩停顿了下，然后笑嘻嘻地补充道：“因为他长的好看啊！”


End file.
